


Response To A Challenge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A response to a challenge that was issued on one of the mailing lists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“I heard you found yourself a new man  
And you say you’re happy as can be  
No one can play the game like you can  
But does he give you everything you need  
But in good time  
You’re gonna find  
You’re eyes were closed  
And your heart was blind  
Now it’s too late to change your fate  
Cause there’s no way he’ll ever take my place.”

After Michael came up to Brian at Babylon and told him that Justin was cheating on him.

Brian POV 

‘Fucking Michael what the hell does he think he is doing? And he calls himself my friend. Of course, I know where the fuck Justin is! I have noticed that since his birthday he has changed towards me.’

Brian walked towards the dance floor angry because now he had to think about his situation at home. Now Brian has been forced to look into what’s going on with Justin. Brian picked a big muscled man. He had oily dark skin and was about an inch taller than him. He had a tattoo on his left arm of a snake coiled around his arm.

“Fuck!”  
“Hey Sugar, just show me the way and I will give you the night of your life.”

Brian looked at the black man smiling at him and realized he had spoken out loud. With his usual smirk, he pulled the big man towards the backroom of Babylon and forced him to drop to his knees and give him a blowjob. The big muscled man complied with Brian’s demands and began to pleasure him.

‘Justin! What the fuck are you doing? What are these games you are playing? Why are you fucking up our lives? Is he worth risking our love? Love. What love? I don’t love anyone. But, I do. I love you Justin even if I don’t say it out loud. I love you and I want you around for a long time. But now that’s not going to be possible because, it seems you found yourself someone else to love. But, I know better. You don’t love him, you love me -- you love me Brian Kinney. I am your true love but until you realize what you are doing, I have to let you go. But before that, I need to teach you a lesson. You like to play games, well Sunshine we will play this game.’

“Do you like it honey? Do I give you pleasure?”

Brian looked down at the muscled man with the coiled snake in his left arm and just gave him a smirk. He zipped his pants and gave him one more look and added, 

“Sure! Now go on and give pleasure to one who cares.”

Brian moved away from the perplexed trick and left Babylon. Now, he needed a plan. He had all the intentions of winning this game.


	2. Response To A Challenge

“He’ll never be  
What I used to be to you  
So if you wanna play the fool  
Then make that move  
And do what ya gotta do  
You’ll never find  
A heart that is half as true  
I guess you really never knew  
But soon you’ll see  
That he’ll never be  
What I used to be to you.”

Brian’s POV

Sitting at home waiting for Justin, the room is dark and Brian is drinking his usual Jim Beam. Justin came in whistling and happy after an evening with Ethan.

‘So, the lost boy returns home. He seems happy. Fucking Justin! Okay! Brian be cool, remember he loves you. He just needs to work some issues out before his mind is cleansed of romance. Fucking fiddler! Fucking munchers! If those witches had never taken him to that stupid concert, he would never have met this Ethan. Ethan Gold, at least that what it says on his fucking CD. To Justin -- he even dedicated an entire concerto to him. Fuck! I just need to keep it cool till he wakes up and sees reality. Game plan number one, let him know who is the boss.’

“Jesus Brian! I thought you were bowling.”  
“Game is over.”  
“How’d we do?”  
“Three cheers to the winners.”  
“Way to go.”  
“It wasn’t us.” Brian said, as he slowly walked towards Justin.

Justin’s POV

‘Fuck! Brian is home. I thought he would be home later after the game. Well, I better go and take a shower before he begins to fuck me for the umpteenth time. I love Brian, but I like what Ethan has to offer. If only Brian was more like Ethan, but I don’t really want Brian to change, not for me. He needs to change if he wants to, not because I am forcing him. God! What the fuck am I doing?’

“Where are you going?”  
“To take a shower.”  
“You sure are taking a lot of showers lately!  
Come here!”  
“Later!”  
“Now!”  
“Can we please do this after I shower?”  
“I like the smell of you, not the soap.”

Brian’s POV

‘What the fuck does he think he’s doing -- taking a shower. Just because he takes a shower doesn’t mean I don’t know where he has been. He just came from his place, he’s just been fucked by him and now he wants to come home, clean himself up, and be ready for me. Well Sunshine! I have something else coming up for you, love.’

After some struggle, Brian laid Justin on the floor and began to get him hot and in the mood. Once Brian achieved his desire to get Justin on the verge of climax, he sat up and said, 

“Go take a shower, you stink!”

Justin’s POV

‘I am panting; I am lusting with desire for Brian! I am lying here on the floor aching for Brian’s touch and he just left me here. What the hell happened here? Does Brian know I’m cheating on him? But how would he know? Brian doesn’t care for me. Brian doesn’t love me. Why would he do this? No! It has to be something else. Oh God! Sex between Brian and I has never been a problem. The problem is that he doesn’t love me like I love him. He doesn’t care for me the way I do for him. What the fuck am I doing? Why am I risking my relationship with Brian for a few thrills with Ethan? Who am I kidding? The only reason Ethan is in my life is for what he is willing to offer. Breakfast in bed, roses, music, love. Words filled with love.


	3. Response To A Challenge

“Does he even have a notion  
Of what you really feel inside  
Are you going through the motions?  
Livin’ a lie like you’re satisfied  
But late at night  
You realize  
There’s somethin’ tellin’ you it just ain’t right  
It’s not the same  
Am I to blame  
And when you’re with him  
Do you call my name.”

Brian’s POV

‘Well, today is the day! I’m going to call Sunshine on his bullshit. The second part of my game plan is about to unfold. I’ve already made it clear to Justin that I am the only one who can take him to heaven, or drop him into hell if I please. Now, I’m going to let him know I’m nobody’s fool. There he is, the fiddler is playing for pennies on the street. I was able to find out through the gay grapevine where he played, at what times and all about his bullshit life. I am better at this my dear Ethan. If you think you can take my Sunshine away, you’d better think twice. Now the bait, I am dropping a hundred-dollar bill into this greasy fucking fiddler’s violin case.’

“Hey mister! You dropped a hundred dollar bill!”  
“It says you’re starving.”  
“Yeah well, more like a little hungry.”  
“You are a student?”  
“You want to see my ID?”  
“You know there are better ways to make money?”  
“Doing what?”  
“It’s cold, I’m going inside.”

==============================================

Ethan’s POV

‘Wow! He is gorgeous and generous by the looks of it. He just dropped a hundred-dollar bill into my violin case and he didn’t even look like it mattered about the money. I wonder what he meant by other ways to make money? Well, Justin will be coming to the diner soon so it’s no problem for me to go inside and hear what he has to offer. Then I can talk to Justin about it. I wonder what it’s all about? I certainly need the money; the rent is due. I need some school supplies and to buy a new suit for the Heifetz competition.’

===============================================

Brian’s POV

‘Well, he took the bait. Now let’s wait and see. I know for a fact that Justin will be coming in soon to work. I start telling the fucker about my new ad campaign idea. He seems to be interested and now for the kill, I casually mention Paganini’s contable in D major opus seventeen. He is proud to mention it is on his latest CD. Chin rat, greasy fiddler. I know, you bastard, that is the one song you so generously dedicated to my Sunshine. And speaking of the devil, now here he is, my Justin walking in ready to go to work.’

==============================================

Ethan’s POV

‘Wow! He really knows what he is talking about. He seems to know a lot about classical music. If it wasn’t because I love Justin, I could easily fall for this guy. Who am I kidding? I’m all interested in him but he doesn’t seem to be interested in me. Well, if I cannot have him, I can always take his money. God only knows I need it badly. I am sure Justin will be happy for me.’

===============================================

“Brian! Brian I thought you were going to be at work.”  
“No, I was just having a business meeting.”  
“Justin, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Justin!”

Justin’s POV

‘Fuck! What the hell is Ethan doing with Brian! I’m toast. Fuck! What am I going to do now? Shit! Brian is looking at me and I have no idea what to do!’


	4. Response To A Challenge

“He’ll never be  
What I used to be to you  
So if you wanna play the fool  
Then make that move  
And do what ya gotta do  
You’ll never find a heart that is half as true  
I guess you really never knew  
But soon you’ll see  
That he’ll never be  
What I used to be to you.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Brian’s POV

‘He is home. I know he wants to talk about what happened this morning. Let’s see how you get out of this one Sunshine. Whatever happens, it has to be on my own terms. Fuck him! Fuck you Justin! Fuck you Sunshine! Game plan number three.’

“Brian!”

‘I gesture him to wait. I pretend I am finishing something on my computer. Now, I look at him. Let me have it Sunshine!’

“I am sorry!”  
“What for?”

‘Fucking bastard! Like that will make it all right. No Sunshine! It’s not going to be that easy. God! I love him. Brian you need to be strong, stick to your game plan.’

“You know what for. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”  
“I know, you were the poor hapless victim of a love bashing.”  
“I should have told you about it.”  
“And take all the fun out of it?”

‘Now, lets see if I am right, if all you care for is the romance that according to you I am not giving you.’

“So how big is his dick?”  
“That has nothing to do with it!”  
“Since when?”

“You love cock! You love it down your throat! You love it up your ass! You love riding it! And after you come you love to fall asleep while I am still inside you.”

“Cut it out! Cut it out!”  
“You’re hard! So don’t tell me doesn’t matter.”

”There are other things!”  
“Flowers! Picnics! Violin music!”  
“He loves me.”  
“Your dreamy-eyed school boy.”

‘Thank God! I was right. This will be a lot easier now that I know all about his fucking romance ideas.’

“In ways that you can’t.”  
“In ways that I won’t.”  
“He told me I am all he wants.”  
“They’re still using that one?”  
“It’s more than you ever said!”  
“And it’s more that I ever will. So, what the fuck are you still doing here?”

“Would you care if I wasn’t?”

‘Ouch! I didn’t see this one coming. Be strong Brian, you need to be strong for the boy. Remember, he loves you. He just has some issues to work out. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Mmmm!’

Brian leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, and after a short pause added,

“It’s your call where you decide you want to be.”


	5. Response To A Challenge

Justin’s POV

‘Brian just told me not to piss on my achievement. That’s all I’ve been doing lately. First, I fuck up my relationship with him. I love him but I cannot turn away from Ethan. I am such a fucking mess. What am I doing? Why do the little things like flowers, music, poems and all that bullshit seem so important to me?

I have fought so hard for Brian but now I’m just letting him go. I am pissing away all my hard work. Since the day I met Brian, I’ve been fighting for him and me. I been battling Michael’s intrigues and now I gave him the perfect opportunity to remove me from Brian. God! What am I going to do? 

Rage is out of the question. I’m no longer working with that bastard. Michael how he could do it? He told me he was looking out for Brian. Yeah right buddy! More like looking out for himself. He hated me since the first day Brian took me home. And it hasn’t been an easy battle but I won for a while. But now, I am pissing it away. I am pissing on my achievements.

Brian asked me what the fuck I was doing at his side? And the only thing I can think of is I love him. But I’m tired. I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of waiting. I’m so fucking tired! I just want to be the one for once to be on the receiving end. I want to be the one who is loved and who is worshipped and who calls all the shots. Maybe if I had talked to Brian and let him know what was going on in my mind instead of keeping my fucking mouth shut. Brian and I need to communicate more.’

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

Brian’s POV

‘I just found out that Justin and Michael aren’t speaking to each other. What a waste. For the first time, the two most important people in my life were getting along and now this fucking mess. Michael never liked Justin. I am not blind. I know Michael always gave him a hard time but Justin was always able to hold his own without my help. So I never deemed it necessary to interfere between those two.

Now when they both came up with the idea of Rage, I got pissed cause I thought they were fucking each other behind my back, but as it turned out they were sharing a creativity experience where I was center of their attention and it was great. And life was great. And now this fucking mess. Michael had to come up with the brilliant idea to tell me about Justin’s cheating ways. 

Fuck Michael! Fuck Justin! What a fucking mess. I need to go to my fourth game plan. This is it Brian, your heart is on the line. I am about to give everything for everything. Let’s see who wins this game. My dear Sunshine, I love you. I love you with all my heart. You are my life, my essence. You’re the reason I am still alive. There they are, the fucking munchers. It’s their fault, they created this mess; now they’re going to help bring it to an end. I called to Melanie and let her know I’m looking for Justin. I am sure she’ll give him the message.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin’s POV

“There you are!”  
“Having fun?”  
“Yeah! I’m thrilled.”  
“You know Brian is looking for you?”  
“He is?”  
“Of course.”  
“Is your big night sweetie he wants to be with you.”

‘I can’t believe what Lindsay and Melanie told me. Brian is looking for me. Great! Maybe now we can get back on track. Maybe now we can try to be like it used to be before Ethan, before my birthday, before I went to Vermont. I am so excited. I’m sure Brian is in the backroom waiting for me to fuck my brains out. Maybe, I can make some sense out of this fucking mess I created. Brian! I love you Brian! Where are you? I can’t seem to find you.

Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable! There he is, the bastard. Fucking Rage! Fucking himself! I feel sick. I need to get out of here! I feel like he just pushed me off a cliff. I am dying inside. What a fucking mess!

I see a familiar face in the crowd. Ethan! He came looking for me. Ethan Gold came looking for me. Well! Here is my chance to be the one for once to call the shots. If Brian wants to fuck himself then let him do it. As for me, I am out of here!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Brian’s POV

‘The deed is done! He just saw me fucking myself. How ironic. I am the one fucking myself, when he was the one who fucked us both out of our relationship! I kept the rules. I was the one who followed the rules since the day he made them up.

Justin was the one who came up with those fucking rules and he was the one who broke them first. I always kept the rules. And now he’s leaving me. There is the fucking fiddler, take my Sunshine away, you piece of shit. You think you won the game. Think again buddy! You might win this round but the game isn’t over yet. Now to game plan number five.’

“I gave you all my love  
What were you thinking of  
Guess it was just a game  
It’s all the same to you  
Too late to try again  
This story’s at an end  
It’s time for movin’ on  
Now what ya gonna do.”


End file.
